


Finding a Potter

by DarkAngel394



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Harry has a sister, Very AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 10:43:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3246719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngel394/pseuds/DarkAngel394
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter is the boy who lived. But the Potters have two children, then why were only two bodies found and not three if Harry was the only one who survived Voldemort's wrath?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding a Potter

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all, thanks for taking the time out to read this fic. Anyway a few things, I first started writing this fic about 5 years ago and initially posted it on HPfanfiction.net but it got abandoned so I've decided to re-upload it here. I know the dates and ages of some of the characters are wrong but when I first wrote it I didn't really know that stuff when I first started it and I based most of the plot around it. So if you really hate AU and fics where Harry has a sibling, I would stop reading right now. 
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING! There are mentions of child abuse and mental illness throughout this fic
> 
> So enjoy

He walked down the street slowly in the summer’s evening, he knew where he was going but he didn’t want to go after what happened. The sandy haired man stopped, lost in his thoughts, he couldn’t believe what had happened two days ago but he didn’t know why it happened. He looked at his surroundings. The sun was now setting below the trees; the graveyard was starting to look creepy and the laughter of the children playing in the park died down as they headed home. He continued down the street, he knew that he was getting closer to the place and instantly slowed his pace down to a dawdle but it still didn’t lengthen the distance. In about one minute he arrived. Butterflies flied around his stomach furiously. He didn’t dare go past the gate he just stared at the house. What used to be a large house in Godric’s Hollow was now a house with the majority of the rooms destroyed.

 

The man was disturbed by coming footsteps; he turned to look in the direction the noise was coming from. A man dressed in all black with greasy black hair and a hooked nose came out of the shadows.

 

“Remus” he said with no emotion when he saw the sandy haired man.

“Severus” replied Remus.

There was an awkward silence but then Severus approached and opened the gate.

“Are you just going to stand there and watch a damaged house or are you going to go in since I thought you Marauders were brave” continued Severus in his emotionless tone.

 

Remus wished he wouldn’t mention the marauders since he was the only one left but he followed Severus. He led slowly to the door. Remus knew that Severus loved Lily and knew that he was being cautious not to see Lily dead.

They reached the door it seemed like an hour but it only took five seconds to get from the gate to the door. Remus finally got the courage to go in and unlock the door.

“ _Alohamora”_

The two men walked through the door. The foyer looked the same since Remus last visited the Potters, Severus on the other hand had never been to the Potters so he didn’t know what to expect but the foyer did look normal in his opinion. Pictures of Lily and James and 2 children one girl aged about ten and a baby hung on the wall smiling and laughing and others of James, Sirius, Remus and Peter as school boys.

They walked into the living room and were shocked at what they saw, the sofas were over turned, bits of white wood were scattered over the floor, smashed photo frames and glass littered the floor. But the thing that was most noticeable was the two white sheets with a massive lump in them. They didn’t go anywhere near the sheets they were just thankful that someone covered the bodies before they came.

Remus walked upstairs like he was looking for something but Severus remained in the living room looking at the damage after ten minutes Remus came back down.

“What were you doing up there?” asked Severus

“Looking for something” answered Remus

“What were you looking for?”

“I thought Harry was the only one who survived”

“He was”

“But why are there only 2 bodies when 3 died?”

“You were looking for the girl?” 

“Yes”

Severus didn’t know what to think as to where the Potters’ firstborn would be? Maybe the Death Eaters had kidnapped her? Ah, the death eaters, what was he going to do about that? He did not want to serve a man who had just murdered his first and, most likely, only love. Maybe he could ask Dumbledore to permanently serve The Order. He highly doubted that Dumbledore would let him though  

A tawny owl swooped in to the living room, distracting Severus from his thoughts, and landed on the coffee table which was, surprisingly, the only thing not damaged in the living room. Remus took the envelope from the owl and owl flew away. He read the front of the envelope.

“It’s addressed to Miss E Potter from Hogwarts” said Remus

“But why would they send a letter to her when Dumbledore knows that she’s dead”.

“Maybe she isn’t’ said Remus. Severus looked confused “well think about it maybe Hagrid found her”

“But wouldn’t Albus know where she was?”

Without another word Remus opened the envelope and put it between both him and Severus so they could both read it, it read:

_Dear Miss Potter_

_We are sorry to inform you that due to what happened with You-Know-Who a few days ago we are starting the school term on the 10 th September to insure that the school grounds are safe. Sorry for the inconvenience_

_Sincerely_

_Professor Minerva McGonagall (Deputy Headmistress)_

 

“So do you think she could be alive?” asked Severus

“There is a chance. Wait you didn’t tell me the term was resuming at a later date”

“I didn’t know” said Severus honestly, he looked at his watch it was 9:08PM he didn’t know how long he’d been here. Remus hoped that the girl was still alive and if she was, was safe. Then another owl had come to the living room and landed in front of Remus and Severus on the table where the other owl had landed. Remus had recognised the owl almost immediately.

“That’s the Potter’s owl” he mumbled but Severus could hear what he said. Remus took the piece of folded parchment; it was addressed “to whoever receives this” Remus put it between himself and Severus the note read:

To whomever reads this note

I’m Emily Potter, I can only tell you that I don’t know where I am or who I’m with. I can’t really remember what happened after my parents died. If someone receives this can you reply Please! So in short I’m alive, I’ve been taken, Please HELP!

Emily Potter

Remus let out a sigh of relief but was still worried about the girl. He used a spell and checked if it was her that wrote it.

“Is it her?” asked Severus

“Yes” answered Remus

“Now what do we do?”

“We write a reply, and then go to Dumbledore, he’ll know what to do and this owl is smart she’ll know where to find us” Severus didn’t argue with who was once his enemy.  


End file.
